


When the ex comes a-calling

by Ysadora11



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Im bad at writing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, and tagging, have this crappy story, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysadora11/pseuds/Ysadora11
Summary: Tom is gay and asks Marco on a date, he agrees, and they have some wholesome fun.I'm really bad at writing these things, sorry in advance.





	When the ex comes a-calling

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing probably over a year ago at this point, and the majority of it was written before the episode where tom and Marco went to the Mickie hand concert thing happened, so I had to tweak a few things to try and make it canon compliant.  
> The end is really left up to interpretation so like it could continue to follow canon and have Marco start dating Jackie, or it could be whatever else you want it to be.  
> When I first watched this show, I was really into shipping Starco, but then I found out about Tomco and had quite a blast with it. As ships for this fandom go I ship mostly everything. Janstar, Jackie/Janna, Jackie/star, Jackie/Marco, Marco/Janna, really I'm cool with most ships, so this is pretty open for that reason.  
> Have fun!

There are moments in ones life when things work out the way you least expected them. Unfortunately for Marco, those moments were every day, all the time, 24/7. He lived with star butterfly, his best friend and all around insane warrior princess charged with the protection of earth, sort of. She was actually sent to earth to be able to learn and grow so she could one day rule her home planet of munie, but did star see it that way? No, not really, she took it as an opertunity to cause chaos and mayhem, though fun, could be very exhausting. Marco was prone to tagging along on her misadventures and either having to get star out of trouble, or being directly affected by star's magic mayhem. Such as the time he was given a tentacle arm and the time he grew a beard that filled the entire house. But today Marco simply had to end up teaching star how to properly babysit. Easy in theory right. Wrong. As everything is with Star butterfly, things went awry. All the baby tadpoles that they were watching grew legs and they were forced to chase them around to keep them safe. Either way, Marco was exhausted. I hope I don't have to deal anything else this crazy today, he thought as he slumped down Ono the couch next to star with a plate of his famous nachos 'n cheese. 

Marco had barely sat down for minute before he heard the doorbell ring. Thankfully star, with her boundless energy and ethousiam was quick to hop up and open the door. Marco slowly got up and followed her trailing behind only slightly. He was a couple steps away from the door when he heard star shout;  
"Tom!!! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you that I wasn't interested!"  
"Relax," Marco heard Tom reply as he stepped behind star in front of the door. "I'm not here for you." They all went silent. The staring only lasted a minute though before Tom clarified for them.  
"I'm here for him, Marco-I mean." He turned towards Marco and held up a bouquet of white carnations that he held in his hands. "I uh, I got these for you." He said as turned his head away in embarrassment. Marco instantly turned bright red. Several emotions swirled around in his brain, shock, surprise, flattery, and embarrassment. Then Tom turned back to him and Marco hesitantly grabbed the flowers that Tom held out to him. Still looking at Marco Tom said; "I would like like to go on a date with you. Please. Before you say no I just wanted you to give me chance, we would just go out for supper and then I would take you home. Short simple easy, if you didn't like it I wouldn't make you see me anymore. I would leave you alone. I just want you to give me a chance-"  
"Yes" replied Marco, cutting off Toms rambling with his reply.  
"Please reconsider." Tom said with pleading eyes.  
"I said yes."  
"I really want-wait you really will? Seriously?" Tom looked absolutely astounded as well as ecstatic, he had expected to be turned down.  
"Well, yeah, it wouldn't be fair if I turned you down without giving you a chance, and getting to know you better." Marco answered.  
"Ok, yes, that's right, you're good. I-I mean that's good, you're right. S-So how about we meet on Friday then? Tom blubbered.  
"Ok sure."  
"I'll pick you up at 6:00, be ready." Tom stated before grinning and walking off with is hands in his pockets.

Star shut the doors and made her way back into the living room. Marco simply turned around to face her, bright red and still holding the enormous bouquet of roses.  
"Oh My Stardust! Did that really just happen?!" Star half yelled, half squealed. The look on her face was of pure ectasy. Oh no, Marco thought,  
This can't be good.  
"He's finally over me!!! This is soo great!! I can't believe it! And with you of all people! Bwahahahha!! You guys would actually make the cutest couple!" Star ramble-shouted and proceeded to squeal at a pitch that made Marco's brain go numb.  
"Wow, Star, calm down a little, you're giving me a major headache."  
"Sor-ry." Star said in a sing-song tone. "By the way, how come you agreed to the date?"  
"What? Oh, yeah well, like I said I want to give him a chance to see I he really has changed. Also like I know it would suck to get your courage up to ask someone out, just to have them turn you down. Besides its just one little date, it's not like I'm gonna be marring him or anything." Marco replied.  
"I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Of course! But I can assure you that if he lays a finger on you without your consent I'm gonna kick his butt right back down to the underworld."  
"Uh... Star I don't think that's nessesairy-" Marco started.  
" And don't even get be started if he hurts you, especially if he breaks your heart" Star continued.  
"Star!" Marco shouted. "I know karate. I fight monsters with you! I can can kick his butt myself if I need to! Besides its not like I plan on falling love or anything."  
"Well, OK Marco, if you say so." Star responded.  
"I'm incredibly exhausted I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and go to bed early."  
Marco said as he made his way up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom he slammed the door closed, threw his flowers onto the night stand and flopped down into his bed. He felt his eyes getting droopy, so he closed them and fell asleep in minutes.

After a long week of Star's insane shananagings it was Friday night, the night of the date. Even though he absolutely wouldn't admit it, Marco was nervous. Nervous about what kind of impression he was going to make, nervous about what he should wear, nervous about what they would talk about, nervous about where they would go, but most of all nervous about how to act around Tom. In all of their previous interactions Marco was either having calm Tom down and explain him things or purposely riling him up. Marco wasn't sure how to just have a casual conversation with Tom, and was he supposed to be romantic, was he supposed to do weird gooey things with Tom like kiss and hold hands? Though he reminded himself that it was just a first date and he probably wouldn't have to worry about anything like that. Marco had been preparing for the date since he came home, he wanted to look like he had tried but also like he hadn't tried to hard. He had debated wearing his sweater vest before changing his mind and deciding it was to fancy. That really only left him two options, his super fancy clothes that he had worn to the blood moon ball, or his everyday casual clothes. Casual clothes it is, Marco decided, as that seemed to be the most appropriate thing he had that he could wear. At least he had washed his clothes the day before so all of his red sweaters were spotless, and his jeans were pressed. He went into the bathroom after getting dressed and looked at his reflection the mirror. His hair was pretty messy and his breath stank, so he decided to do a full get ready routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He added a tiny bit of gel on his fingers and applied it to his hair. He used enough so it would stay in place but not so much as to stiffen his soft locks. He was just rinsing his mouth with mouthwash to get rid of any last trace of bad breath left over after brushing when he heard the doorbell ring. He spit the mouthwash out into the sink before shouting; "Coming!", Wiping his mouth and running down the stairs to the door. He opened the door to find Tom standing in front of him dressed in a pair of simple but well fitting blue jeans and a brow and navy sweater over a grey button down. Marco had always known Tom to dress fairly tough, so he was very surprised to see him casually dressed up for this. Tom leaned forward and held out out a single red rose to Marco,  
"To go with the other ones," he clarified, "Because you're like a bright rose in the midst of a bland sea of white carnations, I guess." His cheeks burned a light pink colour.  
Marco took the rose. "Let me go put this in some water before we go." He responded and proceeded to run up the stairs and put the Rose in a vase with the other flowers. Before running back downstairs to meet Tom.  
"Hello, ready to go now?" Marco asked him.  
"Yeah, come on, let's go." Tom replied gesturing for Marco to walk beside him. They walked together to the street where Tom opened the door to his weird demon carriage for him. Marco hesitantly slides into the backseat of the vehicle and Tom follows quickly in after him shutting the door behind him. 

The ride was quiet as it stretched before them, but it they pulled up at the restaurant right away. Marco wasn't sure where they were gonna be going as Tom hadn't specified any of the dates details and Marco had decided to trust Tom, that he wouldn't put him in danger; and himself, that he would be able to protect himself if something did actually happen. So when they pulled up in front of the tiny family run Cafe Marco was definitely surprised. It looked to be a mix of Italian and French cuisine with home baked goods being the drawing factor. They stepped out of the carriage.  
"Wow, this place is nice." He commented. Sincerely impressed.  
"Really!" Tom gushed, exited. "I thought you'd be the kind to appreciate something simple rather than anything über fancy." He explained.  
"Well, you were right. I think we'd attract to much attention at a fancy restaurant anyway, besides I receive enough unwanted attention having star as a best friend imagine how much attention I'd get if I had a demon for a boyfriend!" Marco elaborated.  
Tom must've taken the statement the wrong way as he looked at Marco with the saddest most disappointment filled face Marco had ever seen.  
" N-not that I'd be embarrassed to have you as a boyfriend, or whatever, it's just that, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like the simple restaurant you picked out and I appreciate the privacy." Marco corrected stumbling into a ramble. He felt his cheeks begin to slowly heat and he turned away quickly walking down the street towards the cafe.  
They found a table at the back of the restaurant and sat down to order. Marco went with a glass of orange soda and a kasadia while Tom ordered a root beer and a ham sandwich. Over the course of their dinner, they talked about little things, their favorite love sentence songs, along with Marco's favourite celebrity Makie hand and about his inspiration to pursue karate. Marco also learned a lot about Tom, like how his councillor (foof) had argued with him over whether or not it was good idea to get involved in another relationship and how he had to plead with him for permission to go on the date. Apparently his only reason for accepting was that Tom would bring his rabbit  
In case anything happened.  
"But," Marco countered, " You didn't bring him with you."  
" Actually I did." Said Tom as he proceeded to pull his rabbit from the inside of his sweater.  
"You had your rabbit in your sweater with you the whole time!!?!?!" Marco baffled.  
"Well I really wanted to go in this date with you, and this was only way my councillor would let me." Tom countered.  
"I... ha... can't... Haha... Believe... You brought your bunny with you..." Marco chokes out, and then proceeds to burst into laughter. Tom stares at him incredulously for a moment before before breaking into a fit of giggles along side him.  
"You know," Tom started after their laughter had subsided, "I don't think I've been able to act this naturally around anyone in a long time. When I used to go out with Star I was always so worried about trying to impress her and be the kinda person she wanted me to be, that I was never really able to be myself. I think that because we started out as enemies and were able to become friends, I feel like I can really let my guard down around you. I think that's why I decided to act on my feelings, I thought, hey even if this doesn't work out, I know Marco is a cool person so I'm sure everything will turn out alright."  
Marco was stunned into silence then, for a few moments and it took him thirty seconds to realize he was supposed to respond to that.  
"Um, wow, dude thanks that really means a lot to me." He said.  
Thankfully the waitress came then to refill their drinks and offer desert. Marco wasn't sure what he would have done if he had to start up the conversation after that unexpected sincerity.  
The rest of the night went well, the boys ordered desert, paid their bill and then Tom took Marco home in his carriage.

The carriage pulled up to Marco's house and Tom got up opening the door for Marco before stepping out behind him. Once they came up to the door Marco turned around to say goodbye.  
"So, uh, thanks again for taking me to dinner, I guess." Marco said.  
"Oh yeah, anytime." Tom said before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Marco's forehead. "And goodnight." He added as he turned around and headed back down the walkway.  
Surprised and dazed Marco found himself stumbling through the door and up the stairs.  
"How was the date?" Star asked with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  
He avoided Star's probing with a quick "Fine." Before retreating to his room and closing his door. He put on his PJ's absentmindedly and climbed into bed turning out his lights. That's night Marco spent a good deal a time contemplating just what he wanted in a relationship and why it was so hard to choose just one person to be with. He adored Jackie, she was everything he wanted to be, the epidomy of cool, calm and collected. He loved Star and her crazy shenanigans and awesome adventures. But he had really come to like the time he had spent with Tom, as a friend and now, I guess as a boyfriend? Marco was very confused that night, but he decided as he fell asleep that maybe, just maybe the right thing to do would come to him just like how Star had come into his life. Sometimes things just happened for the better and Marco was going to look foreword to that happiness for as long as he could.


End file.
